gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Poker Face
Poker Face by Lady Gaga is featured in Theatricality, the twentieth episode of Season One. It is sung by Rachel and Shelby. The song is sung after Rachel asks Shelby to sing with her as it is a personal dream of hers. The performance is a cover of the acoustic version of the song is played on piano. Lyrics Rachel: I wanna hold em' like they do in Texas Plays Fold em' let em' hit me raise it Baby, stay with me Luck and intuition play the cards with spades to start And after he's been hooked I'll play the one that's on his heart Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot and show him what I've got Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot and show him what I've got Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Rachel: She's got to love nobody Shelby: Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face Shelby and Rachel: She's got to love nobody P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face P-p-p-poker face, p-p-poker face Shelby: I wanna roll with him A hard pair we will be A little gambling is fun when you're with me Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun, And, baby, when it's love, if it ain't rough, it isn't fun Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh I'll get him hot and show him what I've got (with Rachel: Oh, oh, oh, oh, ohhhh, ohh-oh-e-ohh-oh-oh, I'll get him hot) Show him what I've got Can't read my Rachel: Can't read my Shelby and Rachel: No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Shelby (with Rachel): I won't tell you that I (love you) Kiss or (hug you) Cause I'm (bluffin)' with my (muffin) I'm not (lyin') I'm just (stunnin' with my love-glue-gunnin') Rachel: Just like a chick in the casino Take your bank before I pay you out Shelby: I promise this, promise this Check this hand 'cause I am marvelous I'm marvelous Rachel: I'm marvelous Shelby and Rachel: I'm marvelous So marvelous She's got to love nobody Can't read my Can't read my No he can't read my poker face She's got to love nobody Trivia *Several lines were changed for the Glee version. While they sing "She's got to love nobody" in the cover, Lady Gaga wrote the lyrics as "She's got me like nobody". Also, the New Directions sing "Luck and intuition/Play the cards with spades to start" while Lady Gaga wrote the song as "LoveGame intuition/Play the cards with spades to start". It is unclear if these changes were made in order to suit the storyline of Rachel and Shelby more or if it was merely an error, since the lyrics were hard to understand in the original. Errors *When Rachel and Shelby are singing Poker Face at the piano Rachel starts out in front of her music folder and Shelby opposite her then they switch sides. But then later in the song, they're back to their original positions even though they haven't shifted back for us to see on screen. Gallery 49fa0fecc10314c4d4bda8e0d4fb9650da631ee1-Glee-03-2010-05-25.jpg 72c294d33fa9c275d904e08035f336ec13cd2f3e-Glee-04-2010-05-25.jpg 158375_1829263143004_1829257662867_16879_975_b.jpg getProfileGalleryImage.jpg Glee18-rachel-and-shelby-sing-pokerface.jpg glee120_0745.jpg most_emotional_musical_number.jpg Music-pokerface.jpg OB-IQ317_glee1_E_20100526185537.jpg vlcsnap-2010-06-06-00h22m36s177.png Videos Navigational Category:Glee: The Music, Volume 3 - Showstoppers Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Season One Songs Category:Songs sung by Shelby Corcoran Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee: The Music, The Best of Season One Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season One